


Aren't you supposed to be in Serbia?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony have sex in the workshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't you supposed to be in Serbia?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Tony - workshop sex](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37190796#t37190796)
> 
> Clint bends Tony over one of his workshop tables.
> 
> +1 there's parts of Iron Man being worked on on the table  
> +10 established relationship  
> +100 Dummy pushes the lube within reach  
> +everything there is cheering from the bots at their performance in the afterglow

It was three am when Clint came from his mission. He drove up to the penthouse and yawned when he entered the bedroom... and found an empty bed.

“Jarvis? You up to tell me where my husband is?” Clint asked but he was nearly sure what the AI would answer.

“He's in his workshop, Agent Stark.” Jarvis replied and Clint thought, he should've placed a bet.

“Let me guess, it's more than fifty hours since he slept the last time?” 

“Yes, sir.”

With a sigh Clint went back to the elevator and drove to the sixty-ninth floor, Tony's private workshop-floor. He went to the door and punched in his code. When the door opened he could hear the blaring music. The Ramones. Clint shook his head. Sometimes Tony's really strange.

He found him sitting in front of one of his workbenches, tinkering with the helmet of Iron Man. Clint snuck up to him, gestured for Jarvis to tune down the music and then put his hands over Tony's eyes.

“Who am I?” he breathed in his ear and Tony startled slightly but then he chuckled and touched Clint's hand.

“Hmm... Steve? No... Bruce! Wait, wait, wait... no... Pepper!” 

“Idiot.” Clint took his hands away and stepped around. 

“I'm back, honey.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss Tony.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked suddenly. “Aren't you supposed to be in Serbia?” 

“Yes, but tomorrow is our daughter's sixth birthday. I bribed Fury and now I have the weekend off.”

“You _bribed_ Fury?” Tony nearly choked. 

“Don't ask for details.” Clint grinned and placed his lips over Tony's and kissed him as sensual as possible, touched his tongue with his, sucked at his lips and caressed his face with his thumb while holding his head with his hands. 

“So... that means that I have you just this weekend?” Tony cocked his head and pulled at Clint's vest to get him as close as possible. 

“Yes.” Clint nodded apologetically and leaned in to kiss his husband again. “But we're so close to get those AIM fuckers and then I'm on leave for a month.” 

“Oh, that sounds good. But when I have you only till Sunday then...” He trailed off but grinned wickedly at Clint and let his hands trail through his short hair. 

“Kinky bastard.” The younger man muttered but still pressed his body against Tony's. 

“Hey, I have to share you with a certain young lady.” Tony opened his vest and pulled the shirt out of his pants while Clint's hands slipped under Tony's tank top to get in touch with more skin. 

“Yeah, that's true.” Clint caressed Tony's muscled back and he felt his rough fingertips on his waist. Tony kissed his jaw and he felt his goatee scratch over his own stubble. And then he stopped to peel Clint out of his vest and shirt. He inspected his torso for new scars but there were only a few bruises. 

“Good,” he murmured and leaned his head against his shoulder. “You're intact.” It was sort of a ritual right now. Whenever Clint came back from a mission Tony searched for new scars and he hated it to find some. He pressed a kiss onto the tattoo Clint had over his heart, traced the lines of the three letters **AES** and wrapped his arms around his hips. 

“Tony...” Clint started but got interrupted by Tony's lips shutting him up. 

“I've missed you,” he murmured into Clint's ear after breaking the kiss to breathe and Clint, who had his arms wrapped tight around Tony's torso, hummed approvingly. 

“Missed you, too,” he replied after a few minutes of just holding his husband. Tony's hands caressed his back and Clint knew they cataloged all the scars there, as usual. 

Clint's hand slipped back under Tony's tank top. He really needed to touch him right now, to touch his skin, to feel him and with a fluid motion he stripped him out of the shirt. 

“I... want you... inside of me,” Tony murmured and opened Clint's pants and the younger man let him strip him out of them. 

“I'd like that,” Clint nodded and teased Tony's nipples with his fingers, hardened them and squeezed them slightly. 

Tony's breath sped up, he threw his head back at the sensation and opened his mouth slightly. And with a grin Clint kissed his throat, trailed a line of small kisses down to the small nubs to lick at them and then he felt Tony's hands in his hair.

Clint pushed him back against his workshop table and opened his jeans. With his left hand he freed his cock while still taking care of his nipples. He stroked his erection and Tony moaned.  


“Please, Clint. I want to feel you,” he breathed and Clint couldn't let him beg. He shoved the jeans down and Tony stepped out of them. On his way back up he licked over Tony's dick and teased it's head for a few seconds with his tongue but then he rose, leaned in and kissed Tony again before he turned him around and bent him over his workbench. The genius found himself face to face with the Iron Man faceplate. 

“Yessss,” Tony hissed when he felt Clint's hands on his back on their way down to his ass. Clint looked around when he heard a whirring sound and found Dummy shoving something in his direction. 

“Good boy,” Tony praised the bot when he took the bottle of lube Dummy just fetched and handed it to Clint.

“He knows you too well,” Clint chuckled but took the bottle. 

He leaned over Tony and kissed his neck, let his hand wander down to his hip and massaged his ass cheeks. Tony shifted and spread his legs and Clint couldn't resist, he spread his cheeks and teased his entrance with one finger without breaching him. With both hands he held him in position and then he leaned down to lick over the puckered hole. 

“Oh god,” Tony moaned and wriggled his ass. Clint chuckled slightly but then he took the lube and poured some in his hand, warmed it and coated his fingers with the clear gel before he breached Tony's entrance with his index finger. He slowly fucked him with his finger and when he heard the groan he added a second finger. Thoroughly he opened Tony up, probed and prodded and found his prostate and teased it and Tony hissed. The older man closed his eyes while Clint prepared him.

“Please,” he finally panted and Clint stepped out of his boxers and took his own erection in his hand, coated it with lube and lined himself up at Tony's hole. He teased him for another few seconds till Tony just pushed back and impaled himself on Clint's cock. 

“Eager, are we?” Clint grinned but put his hand on Tony's hip and shoved in. When his own hip connected with Tony's ass he waited a few seconds for his husband to get adjusted and when he saw the small nod he finally withdrew till only the glans was in and then he shoved back, this time more forceful and he knew that he had hit his sweet spot when he heard Tony yelp slightly.

“Oh god, you feel so good,” Clint murmured when he placed his hands on Tony's hips and started to move. Tony opened his eyes again just to stare at his Iron Man helmet and reached down to grab his dick but then Clint took his hand and placed it back on the workshop-table. 

“Mine,” he whispered into his ear and bit Tony's shoulder with a chuckle when the older man whined slightly. But he wasn't cruel and so he took Tony's cock and stroked him in the same rhythm he fucked his ass and Tony pressed his head down at the workbench. He breathed hard and ragged and Clint could see him open and close his fist when he leaned down to kiss Tony's neck again and again. He pounded his ass with a steady rhythm and when he felt an orgasm well up he increased his ministrations on Tony's dick. A few seconds later he could feel the waves of pleasure sweep over him and with an experienced motion he shoved Tony over the edge as well and he pumped his come in his husbands body when he felt him spurt over his hands and onto the floor. They both came with hoarse groans and Clint stayed locked with Tony till he was sure he could stand again. 

“I really missed you,” Tony murmured when Clint withdrew and turned around. He took Clint's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, their limp cocks touched. 

“What are your bots doing?” Clint asked when they separated for a few seconds and he found Dummy, Butterfingers and You doing strange things.

“I have no idea,” Tony admitted. “Cheering?” 

“They are as strange as you, babe.” Clint muttered and looked at Dummy driving up and down the lab and Butterfingers circling around himself and You, You just 'stared' at them. He shook his head with a grin and started to collect his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked and cocked his head.

“Well, we only have this weekend and I thought it might be a good idea to go to our bedroom... or to the shower... or to the couch in the living room... or...” 

“Yeah, I get the idea.” Tony grinned and took Clint's hand.

“We have forty hours left, half of them are yours,” Clint winked and Tony lifted his brow.

“Okay, then hurry up. I have lots and lots of ideas to fill my twenty hours.” 

“Love you, babe.” Clint held Tony back, spun him around and kissed him again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
